disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Pixel Perfect
Pixel Perfect is a 2004 Disney Channel Original Movie. It aired on Disney Channel UL on January 21, 2004 at 7:30 and gathered 1.58 million viewers coming 5th in its cable time slot. This is the 50th Disney Channel Original Movie and last aired on Disney Channel May 13th, 2009. Plot Summary The movie starts with a high-school-aged boy named Roscoe and his best friend Samantha. Samantha's band, the Zettabytes, are having no success. Though she can sing and play guitar, she is told that she needs to be able to dance to sing lead. Roscoe uses his knowledge of his father's holographic programing to create a human hologram named Loretta. Their first gig, a school dance, goes well and Loretta is a big hit with the band and the audience. All except for Sam, who is jealous of Loretta's "perfection" and suspects that Roscoe likes Loretta more than her. Despite her feelings, she accepts when Roscoe asks her to take care of Loretta so his dad does not find her and delete her. When they go back to the same club that rejected them before they had Loretta sing lead, they land a spot in amateur night. A famed talent scout, Daryl Fibbs, is attending the performance. Their second performance goes well up until the very end, when Loretta starts to lose her pattern and people can see that she isn't real. For a moment, everyone is silent, then they break out into rapid applause. Everyone seemed to like the idea of a holographic rockstar. But when their fame escalates, Loretta becomes the center of attention, making Sam even more jealous. Loretta, though, struggles with individuality and has an argument with Roscoe about her "perfection" being limited. She escapes into the internet, and sends herself to Sam's computer in an email. Roscoe becomes frantic, perhaps realizing that he has feelings for Loretta. When he goes looking for Loretta at Sam's, they argue over how Loretta isn't real. But Roscoe is relieved to find Loretta safe, though sad that he has hurt Sam. Roscoe attends a meeting with Harshtone records, the company that is going to record the Zetabyte's first CD, with his father. They have decided to team up with Skygraph, his dad's company, and make more holographic rockstars. But when Roscoe sees that they are planning to rob the holograms of their individuality, he argues that Loretta isn't just a program, but a person with thoughts and feelings. His dad sides with him, but Loretta is taken from them and they are sent away from the meeting in anger. Derrel Fibbs, however, has a change of heart and decides that every performer, including Loretta, has a choice. He gives her the option to stay at Harshtone or escape into the web. Loretta goes into the internet a second time, and Fibbs quits Harshtone. Unfortunately, the Zetabytes cannot find Loretta for their next concert in time. Sam tries to be Loretta on stage, but falls and hits her head, slipping into a coma. When Loretta comes back out of the web and sees that Sam is unconscious, she enters Sam's brain through and EG machine to try and help her, despite the risk of being trapped there. She arrives in Sam's mind to see Samantha in a funk, but helps her snap out of it. She reveals to Sam that she hates that everyone thinks she is perfect and that she envies Sam's ability to learn. They discover that there is only enough room for one of them at a time, though, and Samantha lets Loretta use her body to experience being able to touch and feel. Loretta goes outside and finally feels the rain, something she has longed to do throughout the film. Then, she leaves Samantha's body and is never found by Roscoe or Sam. At a fourth and final performance, Sam sings a ballad and she and Roscoe are finally together. But when they ask the other band members if they were singing harmony and get "no"'s, they see Loretta's ghostly figure in the spotlight and Roscoe comments that the Zetabytes have a guardian angel. Cast *Ricky Ullman as Roscoe *Leah Pipes as Samantha *Spencer Redford as Loretta Modern - This character's name may have been taken from a lyric from The Beatles' number one single "Get Back". *Porsha Coleman as Rachel *Tania Gunadi as Cindy *Nate Stevens as Max McAllister *Joyce Cohen as Dr. McAllister *Anthony DiMaria as Weldon Giles *Belma Pehratovic as Belma *The Avril Lavigne poster seen in Samantha's room at one or two points, is Wal Mart's former official poster for Avril. External links * Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:2004 Category:2004 televison films Category:Movies